The Battle for Gallifrey
by NonExistente
Summary: The TARDIS malfunctions and the Doctor, Rose and Jack find themselves inextricably involved in a crucial plot that, without their aid, could change the Doctor's past, as well as the Universe's future... AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Battle for Gallifrey

**Rating:**K+/T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own it. If I did, I highly doubt I would be sitting here writing this.

**A/N:** Heh, I just had to have Jack in this fic. There's so many possibilities there for him, so yeah! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

The Doctor chuckled, leaping up from his reclined position on the captain's chair to Rose's side.

"And if you pressed _that_, Rose, you would change the calibration of the vortex disruptor, and send us to untimely deaths," he informed Rose as Jack chuckled from the sidelines. Rose pulled a face as he guided her hand to the correct button.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get this…" she sighed. The Doctor squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"'S ok. It took me about half a century to get to grips with piloting her, didn't it old girl?" he turned to address the central column with a smile. Rose and Jack exchanged glances and grinned at each other, stifling their laughter.

"So you wanna set a destination for us, eh?" the Doctor said, raising an eyebrow as Rose giggled quietly. She nodded. He gestured to a certain area of the control panel before stepping back and stuffing his hands in his pockets

"This one?" he nodded, smiling as her tongue poked from the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. "…then… you turn it _this_ way and that sets the… erm… the date?" he nodded. Rose continued to mutter to herself, trying to decide which lever, switch or dial to manipulate next.

"Doctor, I can't tell where or when I'm going. It's all in funny letters," she mock–complained, tugging on his sleeve like a small child. He rolled his eyes, pulling an indignant face.

"It's not funny letters! Anyway, as long as you're using the right dials it doesn't matter if you can't read it or not. It'll just make it more fun if we dunno where we're going!" she grinned, and proceeded to twist the dials.

"Set," she said proudly, stepping back. The Doctor grinned.

"Right then," he dropped the device back to its nook and rubbed his hands together. "The start–up sequence. You use these switches, and this pump, and these dials, and then this lever here– what?" he stopped half–way through gesturing to nearly every switch, dial and lever visible, a confused frown on his face.

"I don't think I can do it all by myself, Doctor!" Rose laughed.

"All right I'll give you a hand," he sighed mock–irritably, moving round to the opposite side of the console, and started to call out instructions to her.

A few moments later the central column started to move and the usual rasping vworp sounded throughout the console room. The aqua glow intensified, and the TARDIS started to rock.

The Doctor chuckled, grinning at his two companions. He winked at Rose, who grinned in return, a pleased expression on her flushed face. He rested his hands on the console, content to watch his companions as they waited out the journey. He was about to speak when the TARDIS gave a particularly violent jerk. All three of them nearly lost their balance.

"Er, probably best if we hold on–" the Doctor started to say over the TARDIS's engines as the time ship gave another jerk. He frowned, checking that Jack and Rose were holding onto something stable before gingerly trying to make his way to the console monitor. His frown deepened as, when he eventually reached it, the display flickered and wavered, the symbols flickering across it erratically.

"Everything ok, Doc?" Jack called, concern on his face as the TARDIS threw them even harder. The Doctor didn't reply, just ran a hand through his hair distractedly, groaning as several lights started flashing mauve and red. Rose looked worried.

"Doctor– did I do something wr–?" he shook his head, trying to scramble round to flick different switches.

"No– ohh no, don't do that!" he groaned, holding on grimly as the TARDIS shuddered more violently. The lights dimmed and the console started beeping warningly, twice the amount of lights flashing.

"Doc– need a hand?" Jack cried, gingerly letting go of his railing to stumble unsteadily to the Doctor's side.

"Malfunction procedure 213!" the Doctor called, desperately trying to calm his ship. Jack nodded, face grim. The Doctor started to type frantically into the display monitor, face taut with anxiety.

From her precarious stance by the captain's chair, Rose watched and bit her lip as the two men worked furiously. She winced as a deafening screech sounded, and as the ship shuddered more violently. She could feel the railings in her death–grip vibrating and the grilles beneath her feet shuddering from the force of the TARDIS's throes. She winced again as the Doctor cried out and as Jack swore, and as yet more painfully loud noises were emitted from the console. She glanced up, shocked to see sparks jumping from several crevices and steam– or smoke– starting to billow in copious amounts from under the monitor. The lights flickered again, on, off, on, then for the longest time off.

"Doc, I can't see what's happening!" Jack cried, trying to keep his balance as he was forced to let go of the console. He glanced across to see the Doctor's face lit briefly by sparks. He stumbled back to the Doctor's side, losing his footing and colliding with the Doctor.

With one final shuddering jerk, that by the sounds of it knocked the two men off of their feet, the TARDIS stopped. There was silence, broken only by the sounds of steam being let off from the console, and the sharp sounds of electrical wires crackling. The console room was still in complete darkness.

There was a groan. "Jack; I _told _you, not without buying me a drink first!" the Doctor said, sounding disapproving. Rose sighed in relief, then grimaced as she flexed her stiff hands and arms as she shifted tentatively from her position. "Rose, you all right?" she nodded, then realised they couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Jack?" there was another groan.

"'M ok… hit my head on the console…" there was the sound of rustling clothes, the sound of footsteps on the grilles, a third groan, then the Doctor's slight chuckle.

"…and proceeded to squash me," he completed. The sonic screwdriver flicked on, a gentle hum accompanying the bright blue light. The Doctor helped Jack to his feet and guided him across to Rose, gazing at both of them worriedly before turning to view the damage to his ship.

"What's happened to you, hmm?" he asked softly, peering sadly at the monitor and control panels. There was a forlorn beep, and the display screen flickered weakly into life, symbols blurred and shaking, its pale light barely lighting his face. His brow furrowed as he tried to pick out the diagnosis the TARDIS had given him, rubbing a hand across the section of metal in front of him sympathetically.

After a moment he turned back to them, sighing. "Right. The TARDIS says that it's breathable out there. She needs to repair herself, have to put her in stasis so we've gotta get out of here,"

"What happened?" Jack asked

"Overload of Vortex," he sighed. Rose looked slightly confused. "Like an electrical power surge that blows your fuses, trips your switches. She had a Vortex–surge, and it gave her a bit of a jolt. Must'a stored too much Rift energy when we picked you up Jack, suppose it acted as a conductor…You ok?" he added. Jack nodded, grinning cheekily at him in the weak light emitted by the screwdriver.

"Y' can't keep me down for long, don't worry Doc," the Doctor rolled his eyes in reply.

"Well, let's go and see where we are then shall we?" he turned, still holding the sonic screwdriver like a torch. Rose and Jack followed him carefully through the darkness until they reached the doors.

"Oh," the Doctor sounded slightly disappointed as he peered out, blinking in the brighter light until his eyes adjusted. "We appear to be… in a tunnel. How many times have we landed in a _tunnel_? How many times have we had any sort of _fun_ in a _tunnel_?" he muttered to himself, stepping out and looking around. They followed him.

The tunnel was pretty ordinary, not much different from other tunnels he had had the luck to chance upon in the past. The walls were made of some sort of dusky orange rock, a slight dull gleam to it giving it a similar appearance to marble. The floor was well worn. The tunnel was about 5 feet wide and roughly 7 feet high, with candles placed at even intervals. Two more tunnels led away from them, going in opposite directions. There was nothing that gave him an indication of where or when they were; actually there was nothing interesting at all, no distinguishing marks, writing or doors leading to other places, no mysterious noises or odd smells. Nothing that filled him with excitement, nothing to suggest they were in a dungeon, or a prison, or some sort of laboratory.

He turned to face them, hands in his pockets, pulling a face.

"Which way d'you wanna go? Might–" he stopped suddenly, watching them closely. Both Rose and Jack were staring at some point behind him, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. He sighed, nodding sagely.

"There's something behind me isn't there?" they nodded silently, and he turned.

A patrol of humanoid aliens, all of them open mouthed with shock, stared at them and the TARDIS. There was silence. The aliens wore gold robes, with sashes around their waists that held menacing rapier–thin blades, with gleaming black armour plates covering torso, back and shoulders. Typical that the only interesting thing would be _behind_ him.

"Hello there– er– don't mind us we're just…" the Doctor slowed and trailed into silence as the soldier in front, who had gold lines on his armour and who seemed to be the patrol leader, drew his blade and advanced slowly. His patrol followed his lead.

"Attack!" the Doctor raised his eyebrows, taking a step back towards Rose and Jack. He glanced around beside him, eyes lighting upon two possible escape routes.

"Run!" he yelled, grabbing Rose's hand as the patrol gave chase. Jack laughed and took hold of Rose's other hand as they disappeared down the nearest adjoining tunnel; just like the good old days.

* * *

**So what do ya think? If this sounds ok, then the next chapter should be up soon, Sunday at the very latest. Please review and let me know, reviews are love, as they say! Oh, and please be nice:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own it. If I did, I highly doubt I would be sitting here writing this.

_**Thank you to 'HotCrossPigeon', 'Shrink To Be', 'kiss-her-theta' and 'forestwife' for reviewing… hmm… would it be too much to ask for more than four reviewers:S Anyway, please let me know if this is any good and if it's worth continuing! It does get better in later chapters, honestly!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Just run! We can worry about who they are later!" the Doctor yelled, dragging Rose– dragging Jack– behind him. Furious shouts and the sounds of metal followed them. So far their pursuers had been chasing and attempting to apprehend the three for five minutes, but they still managed to give them the slip.

"Doctor, where are we?" Rose gasped, throwing a glance over her shoulder worriedly.

"No idea! You set the destination!" he chuckled in reply, skidding to a halt as they reached a four–way junction.

"Doc, which way?" Jack called, glancing over his shoulder to check their followers' position, laying a hand on his holster as the sounds grew louder.

"Err…this way!" the Doctor cried, spinning with his eyes closed and choosing the lane he stopped at. He grabbed hold of Rose's hand again and Jack's sleeve and set off down the chosen lane. And ran straight into another set of oncoming guards.

"Doc, look out!" Jack yelled, drawing his gun quickly as they once again skidded to a halt. He pushed Rose behind him, clicking the safety catch off and quickly aiming at the guards in front of them. He was about to call out to the Doctor to get the sonic screwdriver ready when to their surprise, the lead guard kicked out suddenly, knocking the sonic blaster clean from his hands. Then in the same fluid movement he kicked Jack's knees from under him, and knocked his arms to his sides with two well–placed sharp strikes; he sidestepped Jack neatly with surprising agility, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to the ground, then bringing his head back with one hand. With the other he brought out his own gun and held the barrel of it under Jack's chin, bringing a knee to Jack's back to secure his position, all in the space of a few seconds.

"Stay where you are!" the robed and armoured figure barked, jerking his hooded headed at the other guards, who without the Doctor or Rose noticing, had already surrounded them. They drew their own guns swiftly, training them on the surprised pair. With a significant look at Rose, the Doctor raised his hands slowly. Rose followed suit, swallowing nervously. They were well and truly captured.

The lead guard chuckled. "Wise move my friend–" he drew in a sharp breath suddenly "Cowls down!" the rest of the guards quickly dropped their golden hoods, replacing their guns with the same blades as the first set of guards owned as the sounds of the said guards grew louder. The Doctor watched silently, curious and impassive.

"Sir, we have caught the intruders!" the lead guard called out, turning slightly to face the mass of angry soldiers gathering at the end of the corridor. In a completely different voice, the Doctor noticed with intrigue.

"Give them to us and we shall escort them to the Lady," the Captain growled, stalking forwards towards them. The guard holding Jack straightened slightly, turning towards him more fully.

"We have them under control, Captain," he said "You can go now, sir, we can take them to the Lady. And you do not need to mention seeing us here to anyone. We have it under control," the guard's voice had changed yet again, this time it had a rich, threatening undertone. The other patrol froze. Their leader mouthed wordlessly for a moment, staring at the speaker. Then he nodded weakly, and his men sheathed their blades.

"Very good," he replied weakly, shaking slightly. He turned dazedly and motioned to his patrol to move out. As they disappeared from sight, the guards surrounding them gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Yes, very good, I'll give you that. Not many people could hypnotise that many men single–handed–" the Doctor stopped abruptly as he stared down the barrel of the hypnotiser's second gun. Rose stared, silent and shocked.

"You will follow us– _silently_," he said curtly, nodding his head in the direction they'd originally been heading. Jack was jerked to his feet suddenly, both he and Rose staring at their captor in shock at the lack of physical contact. The Doctor frowned; this man was dangerous, extremely dangerous. The man chuckled, placing the gun tip at Jack's back instead.

"You're right, I am. We all are. Don't give us reason to show you how dangerous we really are," he said calmly. The Doctor sighed, eyebrows knitting together as his frown deepened.

"What else have you got tucked up those sleeves, hmm? Hypnosis, telekinesis, telepathy– and, by the way, it's rather rude to read someone's mind without consent– futuristic weapons and you're very good at disguising your voice," the man nodded his patrol forwards. He turned back to the Doctor, a smug smile visible from under the cowl as both he and Rose were forced forwards, guns pressed to their backs. "Now I noticed that none of your other guard colleagues or your Captain had guns or any of what you've kindly displayed. Ahh, fear tactics?" the Doctor continued doggedly. The man chuckled again.

"Sir," one man said in a scared voice, his blade and gun still trained on the Doctor.

"Yes?"

"This one – he– he knows us. He looks –"

"I noticed, Tershan," the man said, an amused lilt to his voice. The smile came again, this time a flash of bright green eyes were visible beneath the cowl. "They're lost intruders… So unfortunate in their timing of arrival… Our plans are going to have to be re–scheduled. Kerash, go ahead and inform my partners of the problem," the man in question nodded and jogged on ahead. The leader turned back to them, his mouth in a grim line.

"Tell me, do you have any idea how _vital_ our plans are? How many lives are in our hands, how many lives depend on our success?" his voice was hard as he addressed the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nope. No idea," he said truthfully, watching the man enquiringly. The man frowned, his lips pursing slightly.

"You have no idea where we are, then? I doubt anyone in their right minds would simply wander in here without an aim. So you have, then, no idea who we are? Or what _our_ aims are?"

"Not a sausage," the Doctor replied cheerfully. The man was silent, unfamiliar with the colloquialism. "So enlighten us. Just who are you?"

"Sir," a man stepped forwards. "We're here," he indicated the wall to their left. The leader sighed, and nodded.

"Very good," he said curtly. He turned back to the Doctor. "I shan't answer your questions–yet. I need my partners, to consult with of course, as to what we shall do with you three. Then you shall answer my questions," the Doctor nodded amicably, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet.

"Seems fair. I mean, you don't know who we are, makes sense I suppose, to check,"

"Give me your weapons. You are not allowed to enter our base with arms," one man said, holding out a woven bag pointedly. None of them made a move. The leader cleared his throat, pressing the gun further into Jack's back meaningfully.

"Do as he says," the Doctor said, admitting defeat. With an uncomfortable glance at him, Jack dropped his recovered sonic blaster into the bag. The leader prodded him again.

"And the other three, if you will. And your probe, and your… box, Lady," Jack sighed, and pulled two small automatic guns from various hidden holsters. Rose shakily found her mobile phone and added it to the bag.

The Doctor stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets after depositing the sonic screwdriver, then glanced around at the men surrounding them.

"So you're rebels, yes? Slight slip of the tongue, there, and for someone as observant as myself that's enough to get a fix on the situation," he added to the man with the bag "So who are you then? Who are you rebelling against, and why?"

The leader ignored him, and gestured forcefully; a section of the wall they stood at slid back to reveal a concealed room. "Silence," he said sharply to the Doctor. He forced them forwards into the darkness. The wall slid shut as his followers filed in behind them. There were a few clicks, a few whirs, the sound of a machine powering up. Then a flash of blinding white light.

The Doctor blinked, gazing around at the new room with dazed interest, swaying dizzily. "Ah… teleport… very clever…" he frowned as he caught sight of Rose and Jack's unconscious forms being carried away, before he too sank into oblivion.

* * *

"Sir, this one is waking up," a muffled voice was the first thing the Doctor heard as consciousness returned to him slowly. 

"All right. Inform my partners. I shall question him, and the others, when they wake," came a familiar voice. The Doctor groaned and opened his eyes slowly, blinking his light–headedness away. His eyes fell on the hooded and robed figure standing beside him, now devoid of his armour.

"Well, you _do_ have a technological advantage, don't you?" he commented weakly, struggling to sit up. The man chuckled and nodded.

"Where are my friends?" he asked more firmly, holding a hand to his head as dizziness swept over him.

"Safe. If, however, you had been captured by our _beloved_ ruler's men, you would not have been so lucky," his voice turned cold. The Doctor flicked his eyes around the room, recovering from his dizziness; they were in a semi–lit chamber, carved into the same dark, dusky orange rock. Rose and Jack were laid out on two other rock ledges protruding from the curved walls, woven blankets and pillows thrown over them and beneath their heads, still unconscious. He turned his eyes back to the man.

"So how about that question and answer session?" he asked, changing tack now that he was satisfied his companions were unharmed. The figure nodded, and leant back against the wall next to his ledge.

"All right. Who are you and your friends, and what is your purpose here?" his voice retained its coldness, and the figure appeared threatening somehow, even though he was visibly relaxed.

"I'm the Doctor. The other man is Jack, and the woman is Rose. We're travellers, and we have no purpose, we landed here by accident–"

"And where did you come from?" the Doctor looked slightly put out.

"What, don't I get to ask a question?" he imagined the man scowling as he shifted position, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You may after I have all the information I need," the Doctor sighed.

"All right, touchy! My friends are from Earth and I've lived there for a while,"

"Where is Earth?"

"Where is here?" the Doctor retaliated coolly.

"How can you not know?" his captor said incredulously. The Doctor rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I told you, we're not from around here. So…?" he trailed off, but no information was forthcoming.

"Who do you work for?" the man ignored his query.

"We work for no one. We're just travellers,"

"How did you infiltrate the Cursed One's labyrinth?"

"By accident. We didn't intend to land 'here' or in those tunnels, we- er- we crashed," there was a pause, as their captor processed the information after the quick–fire round of questions.

"I scanned you and your friends, while you were unconscious. What are they, and what are you?"

"I'm… I'm a Time Lord and Rose and Jack are human," the man nodded, what was visible of his face looking blank.

"And why, Doctor…" the figure raised his hands to the hood covering his head "…do you look exactly like me?" the Doctor gasped as the hood was thrown back, and his captor glared at him.

* * *

**Ooooh… Bet ya weren't expecting that!; ) Anyway, was it any good? Please review, tell me your comments etc., I'd really love to hear 'em:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own. If I did, I highly doubt I would be sitting here writing this.

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Reviews really make my day! Thank you thank you thank you:D_**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

There was a moment's heavy silence, then the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Nope, no idea, sorry…" he stared for a moment longer, still shocked. The man in front of him was identical; the same lithe frame, the same slim build, no doubt of the same height, the same messy dark hair, the same shaped eyes, nose, lips and ears, with the same colourings and even the same spattering of freckles. The only two differences between them were instead of a deep chocolate brown, vivid emerald green eyes stared back at him, and when he spoke his voice didn't have a South London accent. The man pulled a face, raising his eyebrows in a familiar expression.

"You are as shocked as my followers, I see," he commented dryly.

"It's not every day you see a double of yourself," the Doctor replied weakly. The man smiled wryly in agreement. The Doctor cleared his throat again, confused, intrigued and still more than a little shocked. He swung his legs over the edge of the protruding ledge.

"My turn," he stated, regaining some of his composure. "Where are we, for starters?"

"You are in our headquarters," his double said pleasantly, smiling as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I gathered that. What planet?"

"Gallifreya," the Doctor raised his eyebrows, looking disbelieving. Surely not…

"Gallifreya? As in, Gallifrey with an 'a'?" the man nodded.

"What's the year?" his double's lip curled.

"The 1110th year of our beloved ruler," the Doctor raised his eyebrows at the obvious hate in his voice.

"And I take it you're rebelling against said ruler?" his counterpart nodded. "Who's this ruler, then?"

"The Lady Pythia," the man practically spat the name, his hands clenching into fists at his side. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Pythia? But that's impossible!" the man looked confused and angry.

"How so? She has been dictating our society for eleven hundred years, and I can assure you that the effects have been felt by us all," he glared at him. The Doctor ignored him, instead he started to pace.

"And that would… ohhh no, no no no! No, that would make you… who? Rassilon? Omega? Or–?" he ran his hands through his hair distractedly as he thought out loud. His double watched him, his expression softening into an amused tilt of his lips at his antics.

"So you do know of us?" the Doctor laughed.

"Know of you? Blimey, yes! I grew up learning about you, about this revolution! Ha!" he turned to stare at the man, eyes wide. "Who are you? Which one of the Triumvirate?" the man smiled a very familiar smile.

"I am neither Rassilon nor Omega–"

"You're the Other?" he nodded.

"That is one name I go by, yes. Not my preffered name, of course," the Doctor laughed again.

"I can't believe it! I've always wanted to meet you!" the Other looked suspicious suddenly.

"You say you grew up learning about us? How is that possible? We are unknown, our names and our identities are kept secret for both our's and our families' safety. And we have only planned a revolution in secret," the Doctor's face fell as he realised his mistake.

"Ah…" he mumbled simply, running a hand through his hair again, drawing it down across his cheek to his chin as he thought.

"And how have you 'always wanted to meet' me? No one outside this base knows me as 'the Other', or knows that I am a leader of this rebellion," he watched the Doctor closely, tensing.

The Doctor raised his hands to placate him, taking a pace backwards.

"You must have lied. Tell me, _truthfully_, who you are and who you work for?" the Other's face hardened and he stepped forwards, arms raised into a defensive stance.

"I wasn't lying– look, I know you don't believe me, but seriously– we are just travellers! We crashed here–"

"Where do you come from?" he barked, taking another step forwards. "Tell me or–"

"I can't!" the Doctor cried, retreating another step. "Just– accept I'm not gonna hurt you, or try to stop you– believe me, that would be the last thing I wanna do–"

"Tell me!" the Doctor was thrown back against the far chamber wall, his breath knocked from him sharply. The Other advanced, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"I – can't!" the Doctor gritted, trying unsuccessfully to push himself off of the rock surface.

"Why? Will Pythia torture you?" the Other growled

"I don't– work for her!" he gasped

"Why can't you tell me? If you refuse to tell me, rest assured I _will_ find out – one way or another," he said ominously. The Doctor's eyes widened slightly.

"Would you really torture me?"

"If you're holding important information, or if you _are_ a threat to us and our cause, then yes," the Doctor was silent, his eyes flicking over the Other's shoulder momentarily. "Well?"

There was a click "Well, I think that you should let him go, for starters," came Jack's voice from behind him. A slim, old–fashioned pistol was placed against the back of his skull. There was silence. Absent mindedly, the Doctor wondered, and dreaded to think, how Jack had smuggled a gun into the room.

"I don't think your gun is loaded, Jack," the Other stated quietly. There was another click, then Jack swore as the bullet compartment opened and all six lead bullets fell to the floor, each metal ping threatening and adding to the tense atmosphere.

"Tell me Doctor," the Other said simply.

"I _can't_– why can't you just–!" he gasped, feeling more pressure pushing him backwards against the rock, squeezing the breath from his lungs. There was another pause.

"Let me up and I'll say," the Doctor said through clenched teeth, glaring at their captor. He stepped backwards, dropping his hands slightly and releasing the Doctor. Jack hurried back, standing in front of Rose protectively.

"Well?" the Other repeated, eyes still flashing dangerously.

"You can't tell anyone –_anyone_– this. I can't risk changing too many things," the Other looked puzzled.

"I wasn't lying, earlier. I have learnt about you and this revolution, because you succeed. You win against Pythia, and you set up a new society that spans the ages–"

"How are you so confident about the future?"

"Because I _come_ from the future–"

"But that's impossible–"

"It's not! Just let me finish, ok? I'm from the future, 2 million years, or thereabouts. You won, and you made this planet a much better place, and Gallifreyans for generations to come learn about you, Rassilon and Omega at the Academy. Your battle against Pythia is told and re–told, and _that's_ how I've always wanted to meet you. Now, I've said too much, so just- don't ever- _ever_- mention what I've told you again,"

The Other was silent. He stared at the Doctor, brow furrowed, chewing his lip thoughtfully. His eyes flicked over to Jack and Rose, then back to the Doctor.

"How do you mean… you can't risk changing things?" he said slowly

"Because I don't think we're meant to be here. I know what's meant to happen, and if anything, anything at all changes, it could affect the future– my past. That can't happen, if so much as a timing for one of your offensives changes from it's original time, it could, I dunno… have you heard of 'Chaos Theory'?" the Other nodded, a look of understanding on his face.

"How did you get here? Surely once the past has happened, you cannot return and experience it again?" the Doctor looked uncomfortable.

"So you believe me?" he asked instead, trying to distract him. The Other nodded, a slightly dubious expression on his face.

"You and your companions' DNA are different, theirs obviously so as they are of a different species, but yours… yours is identical to mine except for one anomaly…Do we- do Gallifreyans evolve- somehow?" he paused for a moment, thinking. He sighed, expression becoming unreadable. Then he brightened slightly.

"So? How did you reach us 2 million years, or thereabouts, in your past?"

"I shouldn't say – it could change something…" the Other frowned. "You'll find out one day," the Doctor continued cryptically.

"I have very little patience," he said, a little humour in his voice. He surveyed the Doctor in front of him, before turning and walking towards the chamber door.

"I need to talk with my partners. Rest, I'll send someone to bring you food and drink and a change of clothes," the Other said. He nodded in Rose's direction as she started to stir, before disappearing through the door. Three clicks later and there was silence outside.

* * *

**Any good? Please review, and as always, thank you for reading:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own it. If I did, I highly doubt I would be sitting here writing this.

**A/N:** OK, finally got this chapter written! It's not one of my favourite chapters, it was absolutely horrible to write, so, I apologise for a) taking so long, and b) for the quality of this chapter.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Reviews always make my day:D**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Rose groaned, blinking her eyes open to be greeted with the Doctor's worried face. His face broke out into a relieved smile as her eyes focussed on him.

"Hello there Sleeping Beauty," he grinned. She pulled a face, poking her tongue out at him as she sat up. The Doctor held her shoulder as she groaned again, swaying where she sat.

"O…k…" she said slowly, frowning as she gazed around their prison in confusion. "Where are we?" Jack cleared his throat, moving to lean against the Doctor's ledge.

"Apparently we're on Gallifrey–"

"Gallifrey as in your planet?" Rose gasped. The Doctor sighed, shifting slightly under their gazes.

"Well, technically, at this moment in time it's not called–" Jack frowned, folding his arms across his chest, an unimpressed look on his face at the Doctor's attempt at evasion.

"What's going on Doc?" Jack asked stonily. "Why was that guy identical to you?" Rose gasped in shock, turning to face the Doctor quickly.

"All right," the Doctor said eventually, his face serious. "We are in serious trouble. We _are _on Gallifrey, at one of the most vital points of its history. We're in a time before time travel was discovered, and before deep–space travel, before Time Lords, before TARDISes– before anything that you already know about Gallifrey. Pretty soon there's going to be a war– actually, it's already started and we're slap–bang in the middle of it; too many things rely on this outcome. We're part of the time–line now; we were as soon as we attracted the guards' attention. We can't leave until all of this has played out. I don't know why my TARDIS would land us here even in an emergency; there aren't any TARDISes, or energy sources for her to recover… Now, nothing can be changed any further; don't mention anything you _do_ know about Gallifrey to anyone, don't even think of it," they nodded, expressions mirroring his.

"And that particular Gallifreyan, Jack, is one of the most important Gallifreyans ever. Without him, I wouldn't exist. Without him, you wouldn't have time travel; the entire Universe would be completely different. You heard what I said to him, Jack, and Rose; what I said doesn't matter," he continued to explain the urgency of their situation.

A few moments later, however, they were interrupted by the clicks of the locks opening. The Doctor fell silent, turning to face the door after sending a meaningful glance at his two companions.

Rose raised her eyebrows in disbelief as the door swung open and the Other strode in. Two men followed him. All three were of similar height, though the other two were broader in build. The other men, one fair–haired the other dark–haired, stared at the travellers appraisingly with dark eyes. The Doctor stood up slowly.

"Hello," he said amicably. He met the Other's eyes, who gave an imperceptible nod, then held out his hand to them.

"These are my partners, Rassilon and Omega," the Other stated needlessly, a light smile on his face as he watched the encounter. After a moment's hostile silence, the Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly and withdrew his hand.

"I'm the–" he continued doggedly, only to be interrupted.

"We know who you are, your friends also," the dark–haired man, Omega, said quietly, narrowing his eyes calculatingly at the Doctor. The Doctor stood still under his inspection.

"Isn't it customary to ask before you rummage 'round in someone's noggin?" the Doctor said good–naturedly, his smiled broadening as Omega glared at him. "Not that I have anything much to hi–"

"Speech is not required of you," Rassilon said curtly. The Doctor turned, quirking his eyebrows at Rose in mock–indignity.

"And you said _I_ was rude, Rose!" he said in a stage whisper. The Other smiled and cleared his throat.

"I politely suggest, Doctor, that you allow us to 'scan' you and your companions–"

"Ohh you don't need to scan them! I'm the pilot, they don't know anything other than what I've told 'em, which isn't much by the way," he interrupted, stuffing his hands in his pockets, smiling serenely as Rassilon and Omega stared at him incredulously.

After a moment, Rassilon unwillingly admitted, "You are deemed safe," the Doctor grinned.

"True to my word I have brought you a change of clothes," the Other gestured to the pile of cloth, then to himself as an example. "You are to stay in our base until–until our aims have been achieved. Once you have changed you may join us for a meal," Jack stood up, watching them with suspicion.

"As prisoners or–?"

"That is for you to decide; choose to aid us, you will be freemen- and –er– a free woman. If not, then yes, as prisoners," the Other said, gaze turning expectant.

"Give us some time, then," Rose said guardedly, watching them closely. He smiled, then gestured to the other Gallifreyans to leave. He followed them, closing the door behind him.

The Doctor grinned. "Never thought I'd get to meet all three of 'em!" he chuckled quietly, sidling over to the bundle of clothes. He sorted out three pairs of trousers, three pairs of shoes and three loose shirts and passed a set each to Jack and Rose, both of whom looked suitably unimpressed.

"No peeking, now!" he added, pointing warningly at Jack with a broad grin and raised eyebrows. Jack chuckled, mock–saluting him before turning away.

"So. What are we doing?" he asked as he changed, pulling off his Converses.

"This is important?" Rose's voice asked from behind him. He nodded.

"Ohh, very,"

"And it's dangerous?" Jack queried.

"Very!" there was a moment's pause.

"I'm in!" they stated simultaneously, identical excitement clear in their tones. The Doctor grinned to himself, feeling the same thrill rising in his stomach.

"That's that then!"

* * *

**...Hope it wasn't as bad as I thought... please tell me what you think, if this fic still has your interest etc... Grateful, as always, to all who review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own it. If I did, I highly doubt I would be sitting here writing this.

**A/N: I know it's only short, but the next chapter will (hopefully!) be better, and longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"So?" the Other questioned lightly, bright emerald eyes slipping to each of the three travellers' faces. The Doctor grinned, going to bury his hands in his pockets, but instead they slipped. Jack sniggered quietly; he threw a half–hearted glare at him before turning back to his look–a–like, slightly embarrassed.

"Count us in!" the Other grinned; the sort of grin, Rose noted, that the Doctor wore just before the ended up running for their lives.

"Good. I have plans for you," he said softly, a mischievous gleam appearing in his eyes as he gazed at the Doctor and Jack. He regarded them for another moment, his face turning sombre.

"You are both veterans of great wars; your experience will be most needed," the Doctor's eyes hardened and Jack's fists clenched tightly; both were silent.

"An' what about me?" Rose asked, disgruntled that he had discounted her. The Other looked perplexed.

"But you are female, are you not?" the Doctor smiled slightly at Rose's fierce look.

"Well obviously! You think that's stopped me before? I can fight, y'know, I'm not useless!" the Other smiled briefly, watching her curiously; she met his stare levelly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We'll see," he said finally before pulling three strips of fabric from his belt, passing a strip to each of them. "Take these and wear them. You are, unfortunately, to be blindfolded, at least until you have proven your loyalty, and have gained Rassilon and Omega's trust. I shall guide you to our destination,"

"Which is?" the Doctor asked lightly.

"The training chamber,"

"Training chamber?" Jack repeated, with interest. "What sort of training?"

"Any sort, anything that will help us overthrow Pythia; blades, firearms, telekinesis, hand–to–hand combat. I'm pleased that you seem so eager," Jack grinned "I should like to fight you, Doctor," the Other added. The Doctor looked uncomfortable ", to see what our future generations are capable of,"

"I'm more… of a planner– a peacemaker– than a fighter–" the Other's jaw tightened.

"If you are to help us, you will have to fight," he interrupted coldly. "Tell me; do you think I enjoy warfare? That I enjoy hurting– and killing– those who are simply performing their given roles? The majority of those under Pythia's thrall and unwilling to serve her and carry out her twisted, cruel customs, yet they are forced to continue as it is the only way their families are guaranteed nourishment and safety, to some degree. Do you think that we haven't already tried peaceful negotiations, and non–violent confrontations before declaring our war? I don't want to shed blood, or bring destruction into innocent civilian's lives, but it is the only way to ensure that the future holds more than fear, poverty and lives of servitude. If we don't wage a war, who will?" he continued to glare icily at the Doctor for a moment "If you wish for us to succeed and preserve your past, your help is needed, and that means fighting. Now, kindly put your blindfolds on," he finished, slamming the door open. Hurriedly they obeyed.

* * *

It was an odd sensation, the Doctor decided, being guided telekinetically. The air around his body felt denser, yet still easy to breathe, it had a firm hold on him, making sure he didn't put a foot wrong. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. The Other was silent, storming ahead of them, not a word having been spoken since his earlier outburst. They had been walking for several minutes, various sounds fading in and out of their hearing as they passed through several different chambers; the sounds of the slightly strained laughter of other rebels; the sounds and smells of food being prepared; the hushed conversations of women, and the sounds of children playing, no doubt members of the rebellion's families. Even if they hadn't been blindfolded it would have been impossible for them to later recall all the different twists, turns and corridors they had taken. 

They slowed after a while, finally coming to a stop outside a noisy chamber, full of cracks and clashes of metal, shouts and the sounds of metal being shorn.

"Remove your blindfolds, and stay close to me," the Other said quietly, relinquishing his hold on them. They found themselves on the edge of a large ledge overlooking a great chamber, cut straight into the rock. All three blinked in the bright, unnatural light as they took in the military activities. The chamber was separated into four sections; one mastering swordplay; a second alternating between aiming, firing and loading various guns; another practising hand–to–hand combat; and the fourth, a smaller group, were standing quite still.

The Doctor whistled appreciatively. "Well, you're definitely well prepared!" the Doctor observed. The Other nodded, surveying the different goings–on below.

"We have had many years to prepare," he said, gesturing to their left to descend a set of stairs, as of yet unnoticed by the rebels below. The Doctor caught Jack's eye as they followed the Other; Jack grinned at him, excitement clear in his blue eyes. The Doctor smiled uneasily in return, squeezing Rose's hand, whether to reassure her or himself in the face of such a vital, difficult trial. The Other was right; too much _was_ riding on their success.

* * *

**Any good? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Anything you recognise, I don't own it. If I did, I highly doubt I would be sitting here writing this.

**A/N:**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

The Other motioned them to a halt as they reached Rassilon and Omega. Both stopped their discussion and cast their eyes over the three. The Other grinned, nodding.

"We welcome you," Rassilon said quietly, still watching them. He smiled slightly, then both he and Omega inclined their heads slightly. The Doctor returned the gesture.

Jack stepped forwards confidently. "Eager to prove my worth, sirs!" he quipped, throwing a lazy salute at the future Triumvirate of Gallifrey. The Other grinned.

"Patience!" he chuckled, turning back to his partners momentarily. They both nodded, faces grim, some silent conversation having taken place.

"Which discipline do you wish to practice Jack?" Omega asked, stepping forwards. Jack grinned easily.

"I'd like to test your firearms, sir," Omega nodded silently and beckoned Jack to follow him. Jack winked as he passed the Doctor.

"See you later, Doc. Try not to get beat too bad, yeah?" he chuckled as the Doctor scowled at him.

"Watching you, Harkness!" he called after him, turning back to the Other and Rassilon, both of whom were smiling at their banter. The Other's smile broadened.

"Which is your preferred method of battle, Doctor?" the Other asked politely, emerald eyes gleaming in anticipation. "Blade or telekinesis?" the Doctor cleared his throat, glancing over at Rose who was staring at him with interest, perhaps hoping for him to display some kind of hidden ability similar to the Other's.

"Blade," he replied firmly, following his double nervously over to the section devoted to swordplay. The Other motioned for the Doctor to stay to the edges of the section as pairs of rebels sparred each other with determined ferocity. The master of this discipline bowed respectfully to the Other as he passed, his eyes flicking to the Doctor curiously. The Doctor smiled brightly at him with a confidence he didn't feel.

The Other returned a moment later, a leather bound sheath in each hand. He held one out to his double, eyes bright with anticipation. The Doctor took it, relieved he wouldn't be fighting with a broadsword, like he had to the previous Christmas.

"Come with me," the Other said, beckoning for him to follow him once again to a secluded area at one end of the chamber.

"Have you had much practice with a blade before?" he continued. The Doctor laughed awkwardly. "I deem that to mean 'no', then," He stopped, carefully unsheathing the sword to reveal a slim, silver cylindrical rod, rounded at one end. With a flourish and a cheeky grin the Gallifreyan turned to a natural ledge where Rassilon and Rose stood, bowing to her. He turned back to the Doctor, whose expression was surprised.

"Niceties," the Other stated simply, assuming a defensive stance, the 'sword' held out in one hand, the rounded end pointed at the floor. The Doctor mimicked him with a slight gulp.

"No– No tricks," the Doctor said uncertainly "No telekinesis, no telepathy," the Other nodded, eyes innocent.

"Of course," he paused for a moment, simply watching his adversary. "Be at ease, Doctor– we are not aiming to wound. I merely wish to see your skill. But I suppose– to add an element of competition; shall we say the first to back down gives victory to the other? Or… the first to strike his opponent three times shall be considered the victor," the Doctor nodded. The Other grinned at him, his bright eyes flicking to the slightly shaking 'sword' in his hand. The Doctor tightened his grip on the hilt determinedly, meeting his gaze levelly.

"On three," he stated, still grinning madly; the Doctor took a deep breath as he counted steadily down.

Rose's hands tightened on the edge of the rock, her stomach tight with anticipation. She smiled encouragingly at the Doctor; his chocolate brown eyes glanced up at her quickly, still looking nervous. But, hardly surprising she realised; they'd seen the Other's agility earlier.

She heard the Other's calm voice count down; she saw both men tense in preparation.

"…Zero," drifted up to her; she inhaled sharply as the Other leapt over to the Doctor, the mock sword flicking out sharply in less than a second. The Doctor stumbled back, barely raising his blade in time to block it.

Rose watched as the Other twisted and flicked his blade expertly, attempting without much effort to touch the tip to his adversary's torso. He advanced quickly; within a few moments the Doctor had been forced back several metres, still desperately trying to parry all of the Other's lunges.

The Doctor gasped in a breath, both hands holding the hilt as he stumbled backwards from the force of the blows. The Other smiled encouragingly at him, still breathing easily. He met his eyes as he stepped forwards; his smile broadened as the Doctor managed to twist his blade so that the two metal rods screeched against each other. Their hilts met, caught in a stalemate.

Rassilon chuckled slightly, coming to stand next to Rose. "The Doctor has good defensive skills– he possesses adequate agility, also," he said in his quiet, firm voice.

The Other leaned forwards, laughing quietly.

"Very good. Now try an offensive," then he stepped back, holding his sword low once again.

The Doctor took a hesitant step forwards, raising his sword. Rather childishly, the Other stuck his tongue out at him, trying to goad him. The Doctor laughed. He paused for a moment, still looking uncertain.

Then he lunged forwards, swinging the blade up– the Other stepped towards him to meet his blow; the blades met with a clash. This time there was no pause; the Other and the Doctor simultaneously drew their blades back, and no less than a second later they met again.

Rose watched, surprised, as the Doctor successfully forced his opponent back, a look of utter concentration on his face. She watched as they fell into a rhythm; thrust, twist, parry, thrust, twist, parry.

Rassilon chuckled slightly beside her. "I believe we've been noticed," Rose frowned, then noticed the lack of noise coming from the other training sections; the majority of the rebels had stopped what they were doing and were now staring avidly, some shocked, some confused, at the two Gallifreyans locked in combat.

The Doctor gritted his teeth as the Other started to gain ground again, speeding up his actions until the Doctor was hard–pressed to meet all of them.

Jack lowered the firearm he was currently examining to follow the other rebels' gazes; he grinned as the Doctor ducked away from the whirling rod. He wasn't that bad a fighter, really; he'd never have guessed it. He too turned to watch the duel more closely.

The two Gallifreyans wove an elaborate dance, now keeping only a short distance between them. The Other frowned slightly in concentration, bringing his sword up, down, across from side to side, slashing diagonally in an attempt to tip the battle in his favour.

Rose groaned slightly as the Doctor stumbled backwards, overbalancing from the force behind the continuous thrusts from the Other, and finally as the rounded tip whipped into the Doctor's side.

There was a slight pause. "One to me, Doctor," he stated softly, eyes gleaming. The Doctor noticed that he was breathing slightly heavier. He nodded, raising the mock–blade again. And they were off once more.

By the end of the duel every single Gallifreyan in attendance was watching, silent. The Other held the tip of his blade to the Doctor's chest, a victorious grin on his face. The Doctor grinned in return, acknowledging his victory. Simultaneously they sheathed their blades, and inclined to the other respectfully.

The Other turned to grin at his partners and Rose, then took back the Doctor's scabbard. Ignoring the disbelieving stares of his followers, the Other returned the training weapons to their correct place before moving back through the gathered throngs.

He beckoned for the Doctor to follow him as he made his way up to the natural balcony. He leant on the ledge, addressing their force.

"Friends, here me. You have sworn allegiance to us, and we have called upon you already to keep this rebellion unknown. And now we call upon your loyalty again to keep our most recently acquired weapon, and … his companions… a secret also," the Other gestured politely to the Doctor, Rose and Jack. The rebel force continued to stare at their leaders and the Doctor, still shocked. Awkwardly, the Doctor raised a hand to wave meekly at them. The Other laughed, stepping aside to allow him centre stage.

"Uhm… we're here to help. We're most definitely on your side… Rest assured, my friends and I will do everything in our power to help your cause," he said firmly. He started to look awkward as there was a prolonged silence. Rose giggled uncomfortably, moving closer to Jack who simply grinned.

"Please, continue with your training," Rassilon added pointedly. "Come with us," he and Omega walked away, Rose and Jack following behind a way. The Other grinned at the Doctor as they walked.

"Well done, Doctor, you are a competent swordsman. You will indeed be of use to us," the Other said quietly, still grinning.

"Well, I don't really practice that often. Surprised myself there, actually! You're– well, there wasn't much doubt that you'd be good!"

"With nearly 900 years of training, I should hope that!" he laughed, gesturing for his look–a–like to enter a new cavern first.

* * *

_**Ugh, so sorry! I've spent so long trying to write the fight scene to get it right without it dragging on or without it being too short. Hope it was about right, sorry if it isn't. Hmm… oh well, I tried. : D Thanks for reading once again, and of course for bearing with me! Reviews are much appreciated, as always. : D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** Well, as usual I don't own anything of Doctor Who. All I own is this fic plot. Sad, isn't it?**

**A/N: ****I am so, so sorry for taking so long to update! Time's slipped away from me. Blame it on the A levels, I do. Oh, and blame it on the writer's block. So, uhm, please tell me if I've gotten over it, if this chapter is half–decent? Thanks to all those who have stuck with this, and who have reviewed!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7:**

"You have some questions, I believe, Jack?" the Other asked as he, the Doctor, Rose and Jack followed Rassilon and Omega along the darkened stone corridor. Jack laughed awkwardly, twisting slightly to glance over his shoulder at him.

"I really don't like this telepathy thing!" the Other laughed, slightly apologetically. "Er– yeah, I did– I do… Who is this Pythia that you're so keen to overthrow?" there was a moment's heavy pause; the Doctor watched the Other curiously from the corner of one eye, noticing his facial muscles tighten almost imperceptibly. When Gallifrey had existed in his time, very little had been taught to the Time Lords –in training about Pythia and the life the old Gallifreyan society had lived, and he was also eager to find out more.

"She is our leader, our dictator," Rassilon answered quietly.

"What's she done that's so bad–?" Jack started to ask.

"She has been our dictator for 1,110 years. With each new year her rule becomes more oppressive, harsher. Our families have suffered unendingly for over a millennia. The ordinary people, the _peasants_, have little nourishment, we have no freedoms, no – no rights whatsoever. She treats us as if we have no right to be in her world.

"We are eternally watched, on the streets, in our homes, there is no escaping her or her spies and guards. They patrol night and day, and anyone who speaks out against Pythia, or is seen to be involved in a resistance movement is hauled to her gaol, and– and immediately executed. We are not the first rebel movement, and if we fail I doubt we'll be the last. Pythia takes great pleasure in defeating rebels; they were tortured horribly, their families also, and executed publicly. Their deaths are broadcast to every man, woman and child on the planet, as an example to us all, and to show that it is easy, so easy for her to decide whether we should live or die…

"She dominates every aspect of our lives, she owns our homes, our families, what little business and profit we can make. She takes everything, leaving us barely enough to survive on. But she is vulnerable– she is weak, she has limited regenerations left. She relies heavily on those she has forced to serve her; she relies on the very thing she detests, and doesn't want the rest of Gallifrey to own; the knowledge of science. She scares the rest of the population with a false religion, she asks of us to believe that she is a Goddess. Once, maybe twice a month-…" Rassilon's voice paused uneasily for a moment.

"Continue," the Other gritted, his emerald eyes fixed firmly ahead.

"Once, maybe twice a month a Gallifreyan is selected as… as her sacrifice. To try and convince the people she is our merciful deity, and that she will stay that way if a sacrifice is taken…" there was a tense pause as they continued to walk.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," the Doctor murmured, watching the Other. His eyes flicked to him briefly and he inclined his head slightly.

"It was a long time ago… we all fight for those who were lost, and her memory shan't be forgotten," he replied softly. Rassilon cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"So we fight; we co–ordinate ourselves to attack her weaknesses, so that with each attack she is left disorientated and without a trail to track us down. We have the support and allegiance of practically every town and village across Gallifrey; with the correct command, every centre that bears Pythia's mark, and which holds her guards, will be stormed. For years now we have been carefully readying ourselves for the final confrontation when Pythia will be overthrown," Rassilon continued; he and Omega turned at a junction. Jack and Rose glanced back at the Doctor, throwing the briefest of glances at the Other.

They continued down the gradually lightening corridor in silence for a few moments until the lead Gallifreyans disappeared through a carefully hidden doorway.

The six had barely stepped over the threshold of the new chamber when voices assailed them.

"Sirs–!", "Thank the fates you've arrived–!", "We have been informed–", "–terrible news–!" the Other held his hands up, forestalling any more speech.

"One at a time, please!" he ordered firmly. He pointed to one of the trembling Gallifreyans.

"Sir, we have been informed of an unarranged sacrifice– in the main Citadel area. The sacrifice is to be held at sunset, at the point of the summer solstice. We have this very moment returned from reconnaissance, sir. It appears that two women and a young one, a young man, have been selected. Our patrols inform us their names are Leneta of the House Seryan, Mikhan Camaar and Suri of the House Lungbarrow," the informant finished shakily, taking a deep breath. The information was met with silence. Rassilon and Omega watched the Other as he stood stock still, outwardly his stance unchanged, but something in his eyes had changed.

Rose frowned as the pause drew on. She stepped forwards. "An' what are you gonna do about it? You can't let them die, they're innocent–!"

"All of Pythia's sacrifices are innocent–" started Rassilon feebly, only to be interrupted by the Other.

"Do you honestly think I am going to stand by and let this happen, Rose? Tell me, honestly? What sort of a man do you take me for? For your information, our forces are already on the move to rescue the innocents," the Other snapped curtly, turning his piercing eyes to her. Rose crossed her arms, looking defensive.

"How was I t' know that? I haven't got telepathy like you–"

"Which is exactly the reason why you shall not accompany us, and shall not join us in our efforts against Pythia," Rose opened her mouth, looking outraged. Gingerly, the Doctor stepped in and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Drop it. No doubt he'll explain later, after they're safe," she sighed angrily, seemingly content for the moment to glare at the Other.

"Well, go on then! Go an' save 'em!" the Other's face contorted slightly.

"I would appreciate it if you did _not_ order me around. I take orders from no–one, especially not a woman," he said quite calmly, his eyes belaying his rage. Rose stepped back under the intensity, unnerved now more than ever at the similarities between the Other and the Doctor; their expressions and tones were identical in their fury.

"Doctor, Jack, you will come with us immediately; you have the right to know what exactly you are facing. You will obey our orders and our orders alone, do you understand? You will stay where we tell you to, do exactly what we tell you to immediately," the men in question raised their eyebrows slightly in surprise, but still nodded.

"Truran, you and Sentaar stay here with Rose. Show her to the family quarters," the Other turned dismissively, beckoning for the others to follow Rassilon and Omega.

Rose was left standing in the company of two strangers, curiously staring at her, as the others strode out of the chamber. The Doctor threw a half–apologetic, half–confused look at her as he passed.

'See you soon,' he mouthed before disappearing. As she stood in the awkward silence, her stomach tightened and her confidence failed for a moment. While she was with the Doctor and Jack, the situation didn't seem so desolate. With them at her side, everything seemed so much simpler; it seemed almost certain that they would find a way to help them. But now…

She turned to the Gallifreyan men, resolving herself. If they could do their bit to make the Gallifreyans' lives better, then so could she. She'd show them.

* * *

**Hmm, didn't mean for the Other to be so mean to Rose. Hmm, oh well. It'll get better, soon. The next chapter will have the rescue, and the reason why the Other was so tense... thanks for reading! Heehee, anyone notice what I slipped in there? Couldn't resist, simply loved the series 3 finale three episodes so much! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** No, I don't own Doctor Who. The BBC do. You're sadly mistaken if you think I do. Although it would be nice if I did… : D**

**A/N:**** : O I'm so sorry for the delay! I didn't mean to make you wait so long for this; I can only hope that this chapter is ok. : S **

**Chapter 8:**

"Take these," the Other barked sharply as he thrust two sets of grey, hooded cloaks at the Doctor and Jack. "Wear them over the armour,"

The Doctor and Jack exchanged worried glances. After leaving Rose in the other chamber they had raced down corridors and through halls after Rassilon, Omega and the Other until they reached what seemed to be one of the Triumvirate's laboratory.

The Doctor followed Rassilon over to one cupboard, Jack behind him. The Time Lord took a quick but appreciative glance around the lab; the large chamber had several waist–high benches. All of them were cluttered with bits and pieces of half–constructed devices– with a jolt he recognised them as TARDIS components. He grinned to himself.

"Take these," Rassilon said as he passed two light, flexible mail coats to them. Awkwardly they shrugged into them under his watchful gaze.

"Are you quite finished?" the Other snapped. He and the other men were already fully armoured and cloaked. Hurriedly the Doctor and Jack moved over.

"When we leave, you will all follow my instructions, or Rassilon's and Omega's. I will not tolerate any form of insubordination from _anyone_; believe me, there will be severe consequences if you are found breaking my ground rules, or deliberately taking unnecessary risks with yours or other's lives. You are to be silent at all times. Am I clear?" the small patrol nodded dutifully. "Then let's go," the three future leaders moved over to one work counter. They quickly handed out some small, circular devices on a length of chain, with the instructions that they be worn at all times, and for the Doctor's and Jack's benefit, instructions on how to operate the device.

"Three… two… one," Rassilon said quietly; simultaneously the patrol depressed the central button. The laboratory was left empty.

* * *

The Doctor closed his eyes momentarily as they reappeared, waiting for the world to right itself. He felt Jack's hand against his arm, and heard his slight groan. He opened them again amid the rustling of the other patrol members' cloaks. They had reappeared in a dark, empty side–chamber. As he listened more intently, the sounds of hundreds, maybe thousands, of people walking past became audible; but strangely, not one of their voices sounded. The air itself seemed tense, heavy… threatening.

"Follow me," came the Other's hushed voice from close by.

A few minutes of careful navigation found them sidling unobtrusively out of the darkened chamber and into the cut–away rock door frame leading out into the busy corridor. The Other peered around it, his hood lowered so it once again covered his face. He turned back to the patrol.

"Rassilon, take half the patrol, follow the usual procedure," the hooded figure nearest him nodded, and drew a blade silently. He manoeuvred it to hide under the corner of his cloak; with his other hand he beckoned to four Gallifreyans. They copied his move. Rassilon paused next to the Other, and quickly rested a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder. A moment later he'd slipped out of the chamber to follow the rest of his patrol.

The Doctor and Jack glanced at each other briefly, both feeling uncharacteristically nervous. The Other sighed, and faced the remainder of the patrol.

"Rassilon will move to one side of the altar. He will debilitate Pythia's guards. Keryan, Niemha, Marcen, you have your usual instructions. Jack, you will join them. You will also distract the guards. It is vital that they are distracted, but not so much that they are forced to attack innocents. Meanwhile, Omega, the Doctor and I will rescue the sacrifices. There will be minimum fighting; this is only a rescue mission. Clear?" the remaining patrol members nodded, faces grim. The Other drew a deep breath, then uttered some final commands. A moment later, the remainder of the group split into two, and moved silently towards the chamber exit.

* * *

Both the Doctor and Jack gasped as they threaded their way through the crowds behind the Other and Omega. Omega threw a quick glance over his shoulder at them to make sure they were still following.

Jack let his hood fall back slightly as he gazed up and around at his surroundings in awe. The new chamber they found themselves in was magnificently eerie. The dark orange walls sparkled in the firelight; the centre of the vast domed ceiling was lost in darkness. Torches flickered in ornately carved holders, curving menacingly over the gathered mass of silent Gallifreyans. His eyes fell upon a raised area to the far end of the chamber; four much larger torch brackets stood, illuminating a dais. Here the rock was jagged; its curved surface stretched towards the dome with many parts of it in shadow; there were plenty of platforms, crevices and apertures for Rassilon and his patrol to hide in. Two brackets held flames, while two held incense. Six golden robed figures stood around the dais, heads bowed. In their clasped hands was a curved golden blade, pointed down towards the ground. Behind the raised dais was a dark aperture. The air here was even tenser, more ominous. The despair and hopelessness was almost tangible.

Jack was brought back to the present by a quick tap on his arm. The Doctor peered at him from under his own hood, his face pale and his eyes wide and filled with fury. He jerked his head in the direction of the dais.

They steadily wove their way through the countless people to the front of the gathering. Surreptitiously Jack glanced around him at the people; here and there other cloaked figures were visible, simply waiting. He felt another tap on his arm; the Doctor leant closer.

"We're to go to stand over there," he whispered. With that, they started to make their way over. When they were safely in their new position, Jack gave a slight smile of understanding. He could see the strategy; the plan was set.

His eyes darted to the faces of the despondent Gallifreyans; all were wearing drab coloured clothes, and all were alike. Most looked away, at the ground, at their feet, at the domed ceiling, but none looked towards the dais. Even the members of the patrol didn't look towards the dais.

A deathly silence fell over the chamber. A heavy thrum started, quiet, barely audible at first, but it steadily increased in volume. The pulses echoed and rebounded around the chamber until they threaded through your body, thrumming in time to Jack's heartbeat; it seemed to be in his mind, blotting out his thoughts. It was hypnotic, and menacing. A quiet sobbing started from a group of people nearby. Next to him, he felt the Doctor stiffen; around the room the members of the rebellion also tensed.

Amidst the thrum, clicking footsteps and a jangle of chains became perceptible. Three black–robed figures walked with measured paces from the dark aperture behind the dais. In their arms were three limp, white–robed forms, their wrists and ankles chained together with golden chains. Jack watched as the black–garbed men lay them on the stone dais with the two young women flanking the male youth. With a shudder of revulsion he noticed the stone was darker in colour than the rest of the chamber, more red than orange.

The thrumming grew to an unbearable volume; Jack could feel his teeth almost vibrating in his jaw.

Three more figures became discernible in the aperture. A woman in a long, flowing dress sauntered into view. She appeared to be middle–aged. The dress was white and gold, with a gold strip of fabric belting the gauzy material just under her breasts. It was sleeveless, and fell to just above her ankles. Many gold bracelets adorned her arms, and gold necklaces were looped around her neck. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as the sacrifices, and her dark brown eyes burned with a superior, almost–maniacal light. The Doctor swore under his breath, and one hand went to his hip under his cloak.

"Doc what is it?" Jack sidled closer. The Doctor turned his head briefly towards him before shaking his head.

"Wait for the command," he hissed back. He took a half step forwards.

"My loyal subjects," the woman started; her voice was rich, and sultry, and like the thrum it was hypnotic. She came to stand just in front of the dais. The guards moved back, and the gold–robed figures stepped forwards to flank the dais. The woman raised her arms, fingers outstretched as she gazed around the hall.

"Lady Pythia, more beautiful than Pazithi Gallifreya, more powerful than the Eternals who created Gallifrey, we are eternally grateful that you have spared us," came the automatic, monotonous chant from the gathered Gallifreyans. Pythia smiled exaltedly and stretched languorously, as if their words invigorated her. She twisted back towards the dais.

"These three youths have been selected to sustain their Goddess and withhold her wrath," the four blade–bearing figures intoned, their voices echoing eerily. Pythia sauntered to the far side of the dais. The rebellion tensed. Jack watched the Doctor; he was standing rigid, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white. His body trembled slightly, and he was leant forwards slightly.

Pythia shook her long hair out slightly, and exhaled contentedly. "Let it begin–"

"Now!" Jack heard the Other's voice in his head, and the Doctor's voice next to him; with a slight thrill he realised their voices were completely identical. All around him, the grey, hooded members of the patrol leapt into action with frightening speed.

* * *

**So, so soo sorry I haven't updated in about 6 months! But see, I have been working on this still! It's not abandoned! **

**Please review, tell me what'cha think: D**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **As always, I **_**do not own**_** Doctor Who. It belongs to **_**the BBC only**_

**A/N:****Thank you to all those of you who reviewed the last chapter; I'm glad you liked it, heh. Oh, in this chapter there is a fight, and it's a bit… gorier than my previous chapters. Not graphic, but, hey, I feel a warning is needed, just in case.**

**A/N2:****Right, I'm really not happy with this chapter. There are too many themes that I don't like. It just kinda… happened, and I'm trying to follow it through. Also, I don't like how some things have turned out on, uhm, paper, so to speak, so please drop me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks very much,  
****

* * *

Chapter 9:**

"_Now_!" The rebellion surged forwards, their blades drawn and raised in open aggression. Jack followed the members of his small group eagerly into the action, his own blade raised. Simultaneously, Rassilon and his patrol leapt from the wall's cover; Pythia and her guards were trapped between the two grey–cloaked packs.

Pythia gave a scream of rage; her guards split into two, one group fighting the rebels, the other protecting her. But they were backed into a corner; there was no way out.

The Doctor leapt up onto the dais behind the Other and Omega. He ducked, and blocked with his sword as one of the armed Priests dashed forwards. Pythia slipped backwards, heading surreptitiously towards the aperture in the rock cliff. Her beautiful face hardened in anger as the Other and Omega rushed the remaining bodyguards, and as Rassilon led another wave of the assault. Strategic numbers of rebels fought, distracted, then slipped behind the second wave of their fellows; this way the effort of continuous fighting was shared, and soon Pythia's guards showed weariness.

"You're outnumbered, Witch," the Other roared as he mentally threw two guards back. Pythia gave a furious cry, her eyes flashing dangerously, and made to step forwards; the Other simply laughed tauntingly and continued to drive the guards back.

Jack looked up for a moment to the dais. The fight continued, in eerie near–silence. The only sounds were the clashes of metal. None of the peasants made a sound; they were watching the encounter silently, evidently shocked, from their safe position several metres away. The two patrols on the dais fought fiercely, and sure enough they were overpowering the bodyguards and the Priests. The Other, Omega, the Doctor and Rassilon were steadily closing in on the altar. He gave a tight grin, and continued to use his blade and fists, praying that this skirmish would give them enough time to free the captives.

The Doctor gritted his teeth as he swung the heavy sword, and as his blow was parried by his opponent. From the corners of his vision he could see the Triumvirate, could see the other patrol members. They were slowly gaining ground. He swung his sword again, and again; its weight was starting to make his arm ache, but he was determined. Muffled cries of some of the rebels sounded as they were cut down by the quicker guards, but still they outnumbered the guards.

"Doc, look out!" Jack cried from behind him. He frowned, twisting slightly to glance over his shoulder; he ducked, successfully parried his opponent's blow just in time. A flash of deadly gold caught his eye; a Priest pressed closer to him through the scrum, the golden sacrificial dagger raised threateningly. He was too close to fend off; he couldn't fight both the Priest and the guard at once with only one weapon to hand. Next moment a blur of grey shot in front of him; the Priest's blade stabbed forwards, and plunged straight through an exposed area of the cloaked body.

The Doctor stared in horror for a split second as Jack sank to his knees, an agonised grimace on his face as blood started to stream from the wound on his neck. The Priest, also shocked, stared as the human wrenched the blade from his skin, before thrusting out at him with his longer blade. The Priest was cut down never to rise again. The golden blade glowed eerily, getting brighter and brighter. The Doctor was given no time to help his friend as Pythia's guard slashed at him once more with desperate strength.

Jack crumpled to the blood–stained stone, the sword falling from his hand as he clamped the other on his neck. He blinked through the pain; his vision was blurring and darkening. He felt weak, so weak, as if his energy was being drained. Death was inevitable from this type of wound, but he hadn't expected it to come so quickly; with this last thought Jack collapsed to the stone, and quietly died, unnoticed, as the skirmish continued.

"You have our sympathies for the death of your friend," the Other's calm voice was tinged with regret as the four Gallifreyans converged around the three sacrifices. The Doctor spared him a quick glance, before he took hold of the boy's shoulders and lifted him. The Other nodded in understanding, and lifted the dark–haired woman to his left. His expression tightened for a moment as he checked the woman for injuries, then relaxed into a relieved, if tight, smile. Rassilon continued to defend them, along with the remainder of the patrol, as Omega took hold of the third prisoner. The Doctor felt a tug on his mind, and a silent command. He shifted the boy in his arms, and depressed the teleport button. All around him, the patrol fended off final blows, and copied their actions. An almost feral scream echoed as they warped from sight.

* * *

Rose sighed silently to herself as she was lead away, the last conversation with the Other repeating itself over and over in her mind. Her two escorts were silent as they picked their way through the maze of corridors.

"Stay here ma'am," one of the men said quietly as they stepped into another large chamber full of noise and people. Rose folded her arms and nodded. The other guide beckoned to a homely–looking woman.

"Yes?" she asked politely as she came to stand in front of them. She smiled welcomingly at Rose as she cast a quick eye over her frame. The guide cleared his throat.

"We have received orders for this woman, Rose, to stay and aid you," the woman nodded.

"You're well come, Rose; we need all the help we can get," she said warmly, reaching out a hand to touch Rose's arm. Rose smiled, immediately liking the Gallifreyan. Both turned back to the men as they made to leave.

"Would you be able to tell me when the Doctor and Jack come back?" Rose asked. Her guides nodded silently, and left the chamber. There was a moment's pause as Rose took in the chamber in more detail.

The chamber held close to a hundred women; all were talking quietly, engrossed in their tasks of cutting, sewing and preparing all manner of objects. Not a blade was in sight, nor any sign of training. Rose frowned; her attention was drawn back to the woman as she cleared her throat.

"If I may be as bold as to ask why you are dressed as a man?" she asked mildly, gently gesturing for her to move forwards. Rose gave a half shrug.

"I dunno; this's what the Other gave me," the woman look surprised.

"You've met the Other?" Rose nodded, and the woman looked impressed. "Tell me, what is he like?"

"He's… commanding," she replied awkwardly, vividly recalling his sharp tones before he and the Doctor rushed out. The woman smiled, and nodded to herself. "So what exactly are you doing? Do you take part in the rebellion?" the woman laughed ruefully as she led them to a busy work counter.

"Hardly. We prepare material objects for the fighters, and food for the families that are part of the rebellion or are in hiding. We maintain the Other's forces," Rose's face fell in disappointment. She turned her gaze to the women surrounding them.

"So… what can I help with?" Rose asked reluctantly.

"Many of our men's clothes were ripped in the last encounter. An extra helping hand will be more than welcome," Rose heaved another sigh, and mirrored the woman. The two sat down with another cluster, and started sewing.

* * *

Now this was interesting, Rose thought to herself. All around her, women were engrossed in different menial tasks, sewing, cooking, caring for the young children. All of them, even the youngest girl, were doing several tasks at once; one with their hands, and one with their minds. Everywhere around her was movement; not one hand was still. Rose's eyes swept around the vicinity once more, taking in every detail. A seed of a plan was rapidly growing in her mind.

* * *

A few hours later, Rose threw the jerkin to her lap irritably, and rubbed her eyes. The group of women, who had earlier introduced themselves as Maira, Dernen and Lymhi, looked up.

"Rose, is something wrong?" Maira questioned worriedly as she made to rise.

"Yes!" the human burst out. "How can you stand this? How can you stand to sit here, talk, do all of this, every day, while the men are out there?" slowly, the groups around Rose quieted, and turned to watch her, some with interest and some with disbelief on their faces. Rose fell silent for a minute, her heart pounding rapidly through her ears. This was her chance. She stood up slowly, this realisation spurring her to continue.

"How many of you actually _like_ doing this, day in, day out? How many of you would prefer to do something for your planet? I don't mean repairing clothes, I mean _fighting_, fighting alongside your men! You're just as capable, all of you! All of you have telepathy; all of you have telekinesis! Why shouldn't you fight?"

"It's too dangerous–" one of the women piped up. Rose whirled around, intent on her purpose now.

"Yeah, but then isn't everything? Life is dangerous! You could– you could be chosen for a sacrifice; you'd be chosen even if you were just sitting around, running around after the men! But surely it'd be more– it'd be more _fulfilling_if you were doing something worthwhile!" she appealed to the now-silent room. She leapt up onto her stool, the better to capture every woman's eyes.

"Why should only the men get their revenge on Pythia? What do they have that you don't? You have strength, you have abilities, you have courage! All of you have been wronged, all of your families; you've had your mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, children, wronged! Why must we be treated as inferiors?" she paused for a moment. She took a deep breath, adrenaline rushing through her system. Maira and her friends frowned to themselves, clearly thinking it over.

"It's madness. Men have always fought, the woman's place is at home," one Gallifreyan called out, also standing up.

"Change _is_ madness, but it happens all the time. Can't you see? Your men are making change happen _now_; is that madness? No! And who says that a woman's place is _just _at home?" Rose challenged. "Who said that? I'll tell you; _men_ said that! Where I come from, men and women are equal! Women can work, women can fight, women can stand up and protect what's theirs!" she gave another pause; now was the moment of truth.

"I'm not trying to turn you against your men; the last thing you need is to be split apart by your differences. I'm trying to _get rid_of these differences. Surely, the men need all the help they can get to defeat Pythia? Surely they need all the power they can get! Why shouldn't _we_ help them? Why should we sit at home, while life just passes us by? Why not get out there and_ do _something! Who's with me?" still impassioned by her feelings, Rose stood above the Gallifreyan women. A shocked silence reigned in the chamber. Then, Maira, Dernen and Lymhi lifted their hands. Maira chuckled quietly to herself, an awed smile on her face. An invisible ripple passed through the amassed women; slowly, one by one, hands rose until three quarters of the unofficial assembly showed their support. Rose grinned to herself, and leapt down from the stool.

"I have a plan–" she started confidently.

"Not all of us agree with your views," one Gallifreyan said acidly, folding her arms over her chest. Rose nodded.

"I know. I don't have a problem with that. I understand that, and I won't stop you getting on with– with what you usually do. I was going to suggest a kind of rota anyway; we still need to run the rebellion. No good'd come from this if we didn't make food and all of that," Rose nodded to herself; the woman also nodded, content. "Just– don't sabotage us; don't tell anyone of this. I know how important defeating Pythia is," the woman nodded again, a slight smile on her face, and turned away. The remainder of the unwilling Gallifreyans followed her to the other side of the chamber.

Rose's grin returned. Decisively, she put her hands on her hips, and started outlining her plans. 'If the Doctor can make them up as he goes along, why can't I?' she thought wryly. She'd show them. Every one of them.

* * *

**Wow. Quite a long chapter for me, eh? So– tell us what you liked, what you didn't, and if anything needs explaining, although, hopefully everything makes sense : D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope it's still not mine, surprisingly!**

**A/N:**** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Really made my day! :D Also, once again, sorry for the delay.**

**Oh, and thanks to '**_**Dragongirl of the Stars'**_** for pointing that out; no, it hadn't been mentioned before, but it is very true. I started writing this, and had already posted a few chapters, before I realised that fact! But hey, like you say, rules are meant to be broken. But thank you for your review either way. :D**

**I know I've been awfully inconsistent with my updates, but please, if you're reading this, and you enjoy it, let me know! I'll always reply to reviews– except of course, flames. I'd be really grateful if you reviewed, tell me what you like or don't like about this, or how I can improve, because I'm starting to worry that I've written the characters .. out of character, so please, tell me if I have. Thank you.**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Chapter 10:**

The Doctor stumbled slightly as they reappeared; his head whirled uncomfortably. He gritted his teeth tightly and pulled himself together.

They had teleported back into the Other's laboratory. Beside him stood the Other, Omega and Rassilon, with the other two intended sacrifices in their arms. The Other's eyes were bright as he gazed at the young woman he was holding. He cleared his throat as he felt the Doctor's eyes on him.

"Rest them here so our medics can check them for injuries," he said softly as he lay her down on a clear work surface. Omega and the Doctor copied his actions. The Doctor watched his doppelganger with sad, knowing eyes. The Other's emerald eyes, fierce and protective, seemed to glare at him for a moment, before softening slightly. The Doctor gave a half-smile, and glanced around the room. He gasped sharply as he caught sight of Jack's pale form, still crumpled, on the laboratory floor. The Other followed him.

"I am sorry about your friend," he repeated quietly, watching sadly as the Doctor knelt next to the human's bloody body. He shook his head distractedly, mentally calculating how long it had been since his death.

"Would you be able to leave us, for a few moments?" the Doctor asked urgently. The Other's eyes widened.

"The death of a friend is bad enough, but the death of- of a lov-" the Doctor gave a brief snort of laughter, and glanced up.

"Don't _even _go down that route! He hasn't bought me a drink," he added as an afterthought, his tone deceptively light. A second later he sobered. "There's something I-I don't think you should see so if you could just g-" he was cut off by a sharp gasp. The Doctor grimaced, and covered his eyes. The Other leapt back, hand automatically reaching for his gun. A little way back Omega and Rassilon stared in open-mouthed shock as Jack's back arched, and he drew in several more wheezing gasps of air.

All four Gallifreyans continued to stare, three in shock, one in resignation, as Jack's eyes snapped open. The deep blue flicked to each of the Gallifreyans' faces in turn; they widened with sudden realisation.

"Oh _sh_-!"

* * *

Rose sidled her way through the throng of her followers, a smile on her face and her mind racing with different possibilities. All around her, the Gallifreyan women started to talk; the atmosphere was charged, hopeful, determined. Rose's smile broadened into a grin. What'd the Doctor say? Would he support this, or would it change the time lines? Her stomach tightened at this thought, but she didn't have time to dwell on it as Maira touched her arm gently. The Gallifreyan woman was smiling broadly, and her expression was one of awe.

"Thank you, Rose," she whispered. "We have wanted freedom and equality for so long, but we needed someone strong– someone like you– to galvanise us. Thank you. You have all of our support," Rose grinned with embarrassment, but nodded all the same. At this point, the gravity of her cause hit home.

Maira led her over to a large cabinet. She talked amiably to her as she cleaned a space.

"You must be a brilliant planner to have decided a course of action in such a short time. Tell me, what do you have planned for us? Who did you learn from?" Rose laughed.

"Not really, I just– make things up as I go along. But– I do have _some _ideas; basic stuff, y'know… I learnt from my friend, the Doctor," she smiled, and leant with Maira against the stone table as her new followers re–grouped. Maira smiled benignly.

"But to be honest, I just wanted to see you and the other women being treated equally. You're just as capable. I–I don't really know what to do, exactly, you'll have to explain to me what usually goes on here, so that we can start planning properly. Would you– like to help?" Maira gave a quiet laugh.

"Would I ever? We've been trapped for too long. My friends and I will do anything and everything in our power to help you succeed, Rose," the Gallifreyn woman promised. Rose grinned.

"You can be my deputy General!" both women dissolved into happy laughter.

* * *

The Doctor stood up slowly and threaded one hand through his hair. The other Gallifreyans were still staring, open mouthed.

"I can explain– actually... no I can't," he frowned, and hummed distractedly to himself for a moment. "All I can say is that Jack isn't a threat. He– Something happened to him and he–"

"He's _immortal_," Rassilon interrupted, his voice dazed with amazement. The Doctor pulled an evasive expression, and tugged on one ear silently. The Other's expression was one of deep contemplation. With his gun still trained on Jack, he sidled over to his partners; a few minutes' of furtive conversation followed. As they talked, the Doctor noticed that Rassilon kept a hungry eye on them– more specifically, on Jack.

The Doctor helped the human to his feet. Jack regarded the rebel leaders anxiously.

"Sorry Doc I–" the Doctor shook his head inattentively; he tapped one finger against his lips as movement hesitantly started around them once again. The other rebel fighters removed their armour and teleport devices. Then, unnoticed it seemed, they crept out of the laboratory silently.

"Don't apologise…" the Doctor murmured, his expression speculative. "I think this was meant to happen. I remember, from my days at the Academy, how Rassilon spent his time searching for immortality after Pythia was cast down… We never knew why he started searching; was it because he'd realised how easy it was for a Gallifreyan to die, and not regenerate? Or was it for another reason?" he flashed a quick grin at Jack as his mind warmed to the idea and linked it all together.

"The need for preservation was said to have started _after _the rebellion… I think that you, Jack, are the cause of Time Lords' need to stay on Gallifrey, the desire to preserve their lives, in a vague, roundabout sort of way," Jack blinked. He opened his mouth wordlessly for a moment.

"You sure have a way of making a guy feel good about himself, Doc," he laughed. The Doctor grinned too.

"I should be thankful, really," the Time Lord added. "If it wasn't for those facts, and the rule of not interfering, I'd've never started travelling," he smiled "_Knew _bringing you back to the TARDIS was a good thing! You should get marks, you should, for preserving the time line!" Jack's grin broadened. It faded slightly as the future Gallifreyan leaders turned back to them. The Other was the first to speak.

"There is not time for us to ask our questions. You have proved yourself to us– I think it's safe to say that you are certainly against Pythia–" he flashed a quick smile at them "–so we have no need to fear you, it seems. You will be most useful to us, and you too Doctor. If you are still willing to help our cause, we are most grateful," the Time Lord and the human nodded.

"We have to return the women and boy to their homes," Omega stated. "The Other and I will check them for injuries; Doctor would you accompany the Other to return Suri of Lungbarrow to her home?" the Doctor nodded, and glanced over at the unconscious girl fleetingly.

"Jack, if you come with me I can take you back to the training area. You were apt with our guns, but it would be profitable if you practiced with a blade too," Rassilon added. Jack agreed silently, ignoring the Gallifreyan's curious, side–long stare. The Other smiled, and nodded decisively.

"If you are ready, then, Doctor?" the Time Lord nodded, and the small group scattered, and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Thank you for reading : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Well, no, it's not mine. Yes, I am borrowing the characters, but that's all. They're the BBC's, you know?**

**A/N:**** Thanks to the few people who did review. If it's not too much to ask for, I would like more reviewers; it'd be nice to know if it's worth continuing to write this, if I'm doing things right, or if I need to change anything. I'd be most grateful if there are any pointers, any writing tips, that anyone can give me. But my thanks go out to those who **_**did**_** review, of course.**

–– –– –– –– –– –– ––

**Chapter 11:**

"Cowls up," the Other whispered under his breath. The Doctor obeyed quickly, and depressed the dematerialisation button. The usual accompanying burst of light flashed; an identical burst lit the darkened walls of the new room they stood in a moment later. There was a quiet noise from somewhere in the semi–darkness, an almost inaudible intake of air. Simultaneously, the Other and the Doctor froze. A light blinded them painfully for a second; when clear sight returned, a young man was in front of them, a sword held steadily in his hands. The tipoff the blade was pointing towards the Doctor's chest. Tear tracks were visible on his pale skin, and his eyes blazed with fury and anguish.

"Stay there, or by the Fates I'll run you through!" he growled, his voice choked with grief. The Doctor raised his hands in a peace gesture.

"It's all right, put the weapon d–" he winced slightly as the Other nudged his mind forcefully. The young Gallifreyan's eyes widened in shock and he gasped.

"_Father_–?"

"We are here to return Suri of Lungbarrow to her House," the Other interrupted sharply, his voice disguised once again. For the first time the young man's eyes flickered down to the securely held body in the Other's arms. A fearful expression crossed his features, and the sword–point dropped a few inches.

"Is– Is she d-dead?" he whispered. The Other shook his head, and the young man gave a slight relieved laugh.

"May I lay her down?" he continued. The young man ran a hand through his hair distractedly– in a very familiar gesture– and nodded. He turned, dropped the sword to a cabinet top, and beckoned for them to follow him.

The Other stood up quickly after the young woman was safely laid down. He sketched a quick bow to the young man and, with a significant nod to the Doctor, depressed the teleport. The young man started to cry out, but they had disappeared before his query and thanks were fully voiced.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

The Doctor flung his cowl back sharply, his eyes wide as he stared at the Other. The other Gallifreyan mirrored his movements, but refused to meet his gaze. With a heavy sigh, the Other turned away, and unconsciously threaded his hands through his messy hair; the Doctor drew in a quiet breath, his expression one of confirmed realisation. The Other whirled and pointed a finger at him heatedly; his expression was preoccupied and angry.

"You will not say a word, _a single word_, about that meeting, do you understand me Doctor?" the Doctor nodded solemnly.

"Why would I? It's your choice if you tell your son–in–law and daughter that you're leading the rebellion or not," the Other was speechless for a moment, his emerald–green eyes incredulous. The Doctor gave a lopsided smile, and leant against a lab counter. He folded his arms in a relaxed manner.

"Regardless of whether you come from the future or not, how did you know, exactly?" the Other mused "You're a very curious person, Doctor. Would you care to explain precisely how you know some of what you know? For instance, my family; Pythia? I understand that you cannot tell me all," he added quickly. The Doctor pulled a face.

"I recognised them," he replied eventually; he raised his hands hastily as the Other opened his mouth again. "I can't say any more," he added. The other Gallifreyan frowned; he sighed heavily and turned away. He shrugged out of the confining cloak before saying,

"It seems I shall have to wait for a better explanation," he flashed a quick smile. "Come, I shall assign room space to you and your friends," the Doctor nodded.

"Don't suppose you'd mind if I saw Rose quickly, would'ya?" the Other shook his head, and they left the now–silent laboratory.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

The Gallifreyan women quieted and watched Rose and Maira expectantly. A few moments passed, then they turned to address them. Rose smiled.

"Right, um, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Rose," she started awkwardly "I– I want to help you– ok, you already know that," she laughed slightly nervously. "-So– help me to help you, yeah? We'll all organise how we're going to join the rebellion; team work's the best option. I don't know exactly what your schedule is at the moment, so I'll need your help to organise how and when to join the fighting. Does, uhm, does that sound ok to you?" Quiet murmurs met her appeal; finally one woman spoke her consent. She was soon followed by several others, and the group's enthusiasm grew once more. Maira stepped to the fore.

"Can the head of textiles, head of kitchens, head of the education and head of the rota please come forwards?" the four Gallifreyans in question threaded their way to the front. Rose smiled friendlily at the newcomers. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak a panicked voice called out from the back of the gathering.

"There's someone coming!" Maira frowned and quickly shooed the nearest women away. Rose was under the impression that telepathic instructions had been issued by her second in command as the congregation scattered immediately and returned to their separate working areas. Maira grabbed her hand and pulled her back to their original seats, just as the Other and the Doctor entered. The women studiously continued with their previous tasks. None looked up as the Gallifreyan males headed to Maira and Rose.

The Doctor beamed at his companion and hugged her briefly as she returned the greeting. She caught sight of the Other over the Doctor's shoulder. She turned to him and placed her hands on her hips, facing him boldly. They appraised each other coolly for a moment.

"So did you free them?" she asked curtly. The Other's eyes narrowed and he nodded brusquely.

"My men and I have been freeing Pythia's intended sacrifices for more years than you have been alive, girl," he retorted, drawing himself up to his full height. The Doctor, still with a broad grin on his face, stepped in before more harsh words could be exchanged.

"So, what've you been up to?" he asked good–naturedly, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet as he gazed around the rocky chamber with interest. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sewing," she replied shortly. She whacked the Doctor's arm as he stifled a chuckle. "Oi! I'm getting better at it, aren't I?" she appealed to Maira who, also stifling a smile, nodded her agreement. When Rose turned back to the Doctor, she noticed he was watching her carefully, his eyes sparkling almost–knowingly. Mentally Rose shook her head; there was no way he could know what they were planning to do, she reasoned. Outwardly she kept her smile, and hummed to herself; now she was mentally laughing to herself as she once again pictured the Doctor's and the Other's expressions of shock when they realised she and the Gallifreyan women were working alongside them.

"The Other says that he'll find us rooms," the Doctor explained "Just felt like coming to see ya first," Rose nodded and grinned at him.

"Thanks! Nice to know I'm still remembered!" she laughed. "Where's Jack? Is he ok?" the Doctor made an embarrassed noise, but nodded all the same.

"Had a bit of a mishap with one of Pythia's guards," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Seems like their sacrifices are killed with blades that drain the person's energy– he, well, got stabbed," he mumbled "_But_ he's ok! He's fine now, absolutely fine, he's– he's training with Rassilon," she nodded, an expression of slight disapproval on her face; the Doctor flinched, suddenly reminded of Jackie Tyler.

"Say hi to him, yeah?" Rose said, drawing his thoughts back. He nodded furiously. The Other cleared his throat meaningfully and the Doctor sighed.

"Looks like I've gotta go," he said ruefully "I'll– I'll be back later, to take you to your room, yeah?" she smiled encouragingly at him as he shuffled his feet anxiously, looking for all the world like a guilty little boy. He glanced up at her with a quick smile. "Could I just talk to Rose by myself for a sec?" he asked of the Other. With a curious look at them both, Maira and the Other backed off.

"I'm sorry you have to stay here," he whispered, taking her hand. "But– at this time there's–" she nodded and shushed him.

"It's ok. I know there isn't any equality, but it's fine. Come on, if I was out there with you joining in with the fighting, you'd constantly be worrying about me, and then the job would never get done, would it?" she laughed. The Doctor smiled in agreement, but watched her with slight suspicion. Rose was usually all for joining in, what should make her back down this time? He shrugged.

"All right. But I want you to know that you can come and find me or Jack whenever we're in the stronghold if there's anything wrong, or if you need help–" Rose could've sworn that he sent a quick wink in her direction "– or even if you just wanna see us, that's fine," he smiled, and squeezed her hands tightly for a moment before dropping them. Rose whacked him again, good–naturedly.

"G'on then, you, you've got a job to do!" he mock–saluted her and, still grinning, he walked away. Rose, Maira and nearly every other Gallifreyan woman watched them leave; there was an audible sigh of relief as the two men disappeared. One girl nearest the chamber entrance stood up and tiptoed outside; after a moment she returned, smiling with exhilaration, to say that it was safe to continue the discussions.

Rose turned to face her deputy; she returned her smile shakily, then gestured for the heads of departments to rejoin them. All around them, excited talk of the Other's visit became audible. Rose could hear snatches of the different conversations; it seemed that the rebellion's leaders didn't visit the women and families frequently, and this visit was a surprise to many. The other main topic was the shocking similarity between Rose's visitor and the almost–legendary warrior leader. Rose smiled.

"Best get started, don't you think?" Maira said lightly, clasping her hands in front of her. Rose nodded, and faced the heads of units.

"Right, well…" she chuckled then gestured for them to move to a more secluded area. "Let's get planning!" solemnly, the six women sat down and put their heads together.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

An hour later Maira folded their scrap of stolen piece of parchment and tucked it away behind her dress belt. She was smiling, satisfied that the basis of their plans were set. She nodded gratefully at the heads of the different, key departments, and they stood up to go back their domains.

Rose stood up and stretched languorously. She beamed at Maira. "Brilliant!" she laughed. Maira was equally as happy.

"Rose– there's one more thing we need to discuss," she said, beckoning her to sit back down. "You are not one of us, you– you do not have telepathy or telekinesis. This–This fight, your involvement, will be doubly as dangerous. Please do not take offence but – but you will be a liability, both in the field and around our stronghold. Thoughts of mind–blind people can be read, for want of a better term, by even the weakest telepath. In this stronghold we have three of the strongest telepaths known to our civilisation. I have a feeling that you will be in close contact with our leaders; it is impossible for a non–telepathic person to learn telepathy, but it is possible for one to learn to shield one's thoughts. I think it would be best if I instructed you, starting as soon as possible. What– What are your thoughts on this?" she asked anxiously. Rose nodded slowly as she chewed on a fingernail thoughtfully.

"As an extra precaution," she agreed "I think… it's a really good idea! That way I can actually join in the fighting, and train with you," she smiled. Maira pulled her chair closer and leant in.

"To start, you must clear your mind of all thoughts and of all emotions. Close your eyes and count from twenty downwards, breathing in every other even number, breathing out on every other odd number…" around them the bustle of work started in earnest. Each woman worked fervently, each with a spark of determination and hope for the future burning in their hearts.

* * *

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, not me!**

**A/N:**** Thanks to 'eventyraren' for reviewing, as always. : )**

**A/N2:**** There are landmarks mentioned further on in this chapter; I have absolutely no idea if they 'exist', so, don't pull me up on it! Hehe, I just made them up.**

**Also, sorry for the slight delay,**

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

**Chapter 12:**

Rose accepted the small blade from Maira. She glanced around at the gathered Gallifreyan women and took a deep breath; then she gave a decisive nod and raised it to her hair. Silently, she passed the blade to Maira, who copied her movements. The air in the women's chamber was solemn as the process continued.

There was a heavy silence; Rose nodded decisively and stood up. She carefully brushed her shorter hair out for all of her followers to see. The straight blonde strands curled slightly and came to rest just above her chin. "We'll all get changed into the men's clothes then we'll join the training sessions gradually; you all know your cover stories?" the women replied positively. Rose smiled.

"Let's get going!"

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

"It is time for the council," Omega said solemnly. "The others will wish to know our next step," his dark eyes flicked to the Doctor briefly. "Can we trust him?" he added, barely audibly. The Other nodded firmly and the three set off. This time, the Doctor was allowed to see the route.

There were a few minutes of quiet conversation between the Other and Omega; politely the Doctor stayed quiet but kept half an ear on their conversation. Then he grinned; just turning a corner were Rassilon and Jack. Jack grinned and sketched a quick wave. The Doctor bit his lip, trying not to laugh at Jack. It was apparent from the slight limp and the beginnings of a bruise on one cheek that he'd been training with the Gallifreyan rebels. Rassilon joined the Triumvirate's conversation and they continued on their way.

"What can you tell me about yourself, Doctor?" the Other asked suddenly a few moments later. The Doctor shrugged meaningfully as he pulled a face. "Tell me, in the future do Gallifreyans still have the ability to regenerate?" the Doctor nodded. "And have you–?"

"Yup. This is my tenth incarnation," at this, the Other exchanged a surprised glance with Rassilon and Omega. The Doctor frowned at them as he waited for an explanation. Jack continued on a few paces before waiting.

"A coincidence; this is also my tenth," there was a slight pause. Omega gave a slight noise of dismissal. He opened a secure–looking door to their left and entered.

The Doctor grabbed a spare chair and hauled it to one side of the rough wooden table. He sat back in it, slightly separated from the main body of the rebellion council. The Other, Omega and Rassilon sat at its head. Jack copied his movements and sat nearby.

"You ok?" the Doctor mouthed, grinning broadly as he looked pointedly at his injuries. Jack scowled at him playfully but nodded. Both turned their attention back to the three leaders as important information was shared.

"… two of my patrols teleported to two key areas of Pythia's territory; it's apparent that the soldiers are expecting an attack from outside. Some of my men have gathered that Pythia is using the local men to strengthen the outer walls and entrances. The townsfolk are being forced even further into poverty, wood and stone are being taken without payment, therefore the stonemasons and the wood merchants don't have enough money to support themselves," one man with dark hair said. "Sir," he added, signalling that his report was over. The Other nodded a frown on his face.

"Dershan, take your patrols after this meeting, go to the storehouses and suspend the equivalent of five trees and half a tonne of stone to a remote teleport. Split this between the two towns," the Other instructed. "Wood, stone, money and fabric has been– _found_ in Pythia's palace; she has so much that we're sure she won't notice a little missing here and there," the Other added with a mischievous smile for the Doctor and Jack's benefit. There was a slight chuckle from around the table. The Gallifreyan, Dershan, nodded his acceptance of his orders. Another held his hand up to speak.

"We have not heard any more news of a sacrifice, sir. My men have infiltrated Pythia's guard, and a few were present when orders from her Generals were distributed," at this, the Other exchanged intrigued glances with his associates.

"Tell us in a few moments, Haesten. Go on," the Gallifreyan nodded.

"The general word is that the Generals are massing the troops in specific areas they suspect we will attack. Also, Pythia plans to hold a meeting, a– a council of war if you will," here Haesten looked nervous "One of my men overheard a General– he was saying that Pythia will call an assembly of her Priests, her Generals, her Advisors and her Scientific Advisors. They say that this meeting will be used to– to figure out how to destroy the rebellion," Rassilon nodded and thanked him while the Other and Omega held a quick, whispered debate.

"Is there any news on the food status in her strongholds?" another man cleared his throat, a smile on his lips almost as if he relished his news.

"Temeren?"

"Sir, the troops in the main Citadel, the citadel nearest the Mountains and the citadel near the Great Ocean are weakening. Our technology picked up on a storeroom conversation," he explained. The Doctor frowned, deciding to watch this man as best as he could; there was something – not quite right about him.

The Other turned to the final sub–group leader. "What are our troop numbers?"

"Our numbers are increasing daily, sir. Only yesterday 25 extras joined us from towns as far away as the Outskirts," the man sounded pleased. The Doctor caught a smile from curling his lips. "And the Outcasts, they too are mobilising their forces in preparation of war; Pythia's latest movement against them has angered them,"

"We shall offer our support; Rassilon and Omega will go to them with their patrols and offer weapons, food and training," the two Gallifreyans concerned nodded.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Rose stepped into the vast training chamber with her back straight and her head held high, roughly at the same time as the Doctor entered the council chamber. A small group of disguised women followed her; they quickly covered their amazement at the vastness of the chamber and its wide range of technology and weapons. They forced themselves to relax as a man wearing a thick leather jerkin came up to them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly, deftly sheathing his sword. Rose took a deep breath.

"We've just arrived from the Mountain of Solitude," Rose replied, equally as gruffly.

"I didn't know we were receiving more men from the Mountain," he said, frowning. Rose crossed her arms.

"Well, we're here now and we're not going back. We were told to come here and start training, so, here we are," the man gave a gruff chuckle and stepped back.

"All right! Have any of you used any weapons before? Swords, anything?" they shook their heads. "_Great_–"

"We're farmers. Farmers don't usually use swords," Rose gritted sarcastically. The swords master laughed at her response.

"Go and ask Malaem to instruct you. Split up from time to time, practise with each skill," he ordered before turning and leaving. Rose and her group stood motionless for a moment, then Rose turned and grinned.

"We're in!" she whispered, her eyes bright. "Right– split up, we'll do our best yeah? We've got time to practice. How about we meet up again in two hours' time in our usual place?" they nodded, all grinning with exhilaration.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

The Other swept out of the council chamber and threaded his hands through his hair. A moment later, the Doctor and Jack followed him out; Rassilon, Omega and the other leaders had left a few moments earlier. The Time Lord and the Immortal watched him closely. All three were weary; the meeting had lasted far longer than they'd expected but now, much to the Other's and the Doctor's pleasure, a course of immediate action had been decided.

"Right… I need to start organising the rebels. You can come with me, and help, or stay here in the stronghold with the women for the time being,"

"When are you going to attend Pythia's meeting?" the Other's emerald eyes flashed in shock and anger once more at the Doctor's question. Then, with a rueful smile he shrugged, deciding not to pursue the issue.

"After I have organised the rebel patrols, I will return to my home and– and wait for her summons," Jack frowned.

"Let me get this straight; you're working _against_ her but you're working _for_ her too?" the Other winced at his bluntness.

"When I was young I was the best at science in my year. I was chosen by Pythia to be her scientist; I was forced to join her, to work on her projects, her horrific projects. It was those, and her oppression of us, that made me and others rebel. I am more a Rebel than I am the head Scientific Advisor," he finished fiercely, his eyes bright.

"We'll meet you in the training chamber, is that ok? I'd like to check on Rose first," the Doctor said with the barest hint of a smile. Jack's brow furrowed in confusion, but he stayed silent as the Other nodded.

"Good bye for now," he turned, and set off at a gentle run. The Doctor turned to Jack and grinned.

"Doc what–?" the Doctor chuckled and simply shook his head.

"You'll find out soon,"

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

**Any good? Please, let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I own any of the characters, names, canon plots etc. ...**

**A/N:**** Thank you to Twilight l. Xari & anitarose for reviewed that last chapter and thank you to everyone who added this to their favourites and/or alert lists!**

**Apologies for the very, very, very late update- I know its not much of an update, either, but I hope it's something slightly worthwhile.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

The Doctor strolled through the rebel stronghold, humming under his breath. Jack followed him, a confused expression on his face. Many other Gallifreyans both male and female passed them on their way, all rushing about. The Doctor noticed the women watched him closely as they passed; he stifled a smile as some turned around subtly, and headed back the way they came. He was right, he _knew_ it!

"So this is where Rose disappeared to then," Jack said, nodding to himself as the Doctor stopped outside a non–descript double door. He grinned cheekily at the Time Lord, who grinned in reply.

"Yup. Sewing, cooking and teaching; she loves it, obviously," he chuckled, and knocked on the door before he stepped inside. The Doctor's brown eyes searched the – considerably decreased– number of women in the chamber for the familiar blonde hair.

"Aha!" the Time Lord said triumphantly. He turned back to Jack, who without him noticing, had sidled over to a small group of Gallifreyan women. He was leaning on their workbench casually, a charming smile on his face. The young women watched him intently, trying not to giggle as he spoke earnestly. The Doctor rolled his eyes and cleared his throat pointedly. The Immortal glanced over his shoulder, his eyes sparkling cheekily.

"Doc, I was just telling these delightful ladies about that time on Morsak 2–" the Doctor winced and hurriedly stepped over to Jack's side. He grabbed his arm and tugged him away sharply.

"I am so sorry," he apologised sincerely, but was unable to stop a chuckle escaping his lips. The women smiled at them before they returned to their sewing, still giggling. "Rose is over there," he added determinedly to Jack, still pulling him away.

Maira glanced up sharply, and gasped in shock. Rose whirled around, then let out a laugh of relief. She reached out and whacked the Doctor's arm as she scolded him.

"Don't _do_ that! You scared us!" she laughed. Maira watched them intently for a moment, before a smile curled her lips. She turned her attention back to repairing the rip in a shirt. She and Lymhi kept their eyes down- but their ears open.

Jack stepped forwards and hugged Rose tightly, kissing her on the cheek chastely. Rose whacked his arm too.

"Fancy going an' getting yourself killed in the first battle!" she joked. Jack shrugged, his hands raised defensively.

"Not my fault," he laughed. Rose faced the Doctor again.

"So," he said pleasantly, his hands in his pockets. "You've changed clothes, I see," Rose nodded and pulled a face as she tugged at the plain brown ankle–length gown she wore.

"Yeah. I needed a change of clothes, I couldn't keep wearing that shirt and trousers for days on end, could I? And anyway, I wanted to fit in a bit more. Bit odd being the only one in trousers in a room full of dresses," she added nonchalantly. The Doctor nodded. One hand left his pockets long enough to gesture to his head pointedly.

"And the hair...?" Rose laughed.

"We're not leavin' here for a while, are we, and my hair was getting too long. Maira helped me to cut it before it grew any longer," the Gallifreyan in question worked even faster, her stomach tense. This man, the Doctor, was dangerously close to realising their secret. His questions seemed… too specific to be completely innocent.

"And… you convinced your new friends to cut their hair too?" the Doctor enquired further, his eyes gleaming as he gestured to the nearby women. Rose folded her arms, frowning.

"I didn't say a thing," she lied smoothly. Once again she had the feeling that he knew exactly what she was hiding. He grinned crookedly.

"It looks nice," he said softly. He spun slightly and peered around the chamber. "Not as many people here, now, are there?" he added lightly. Rose stayed silent for a moment before answering carefully.

"I think it's a family day today. The–The women with families here in the rebellion spend a few hours with their children. Isn't that right, Maira?" the Gallifreyan woman looked up, her expression neutral and nodded firmly. The Doctor turned back, a small smile on his lips.

"How are you Rosie?" Jack asked softly, reaching out and taking her hand. She smiled and swung their connected hands gently.

"I'm fine. I'll be even better if I know you're keeping him outta trouble," she giggled, her tongue poking from the corner of her mouth in a cheeky grin as she pointed to the Time Lord. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"We'll be back later, I'm sure. Don't have too much fun, now, while me and Jack are listening to orders and tactics," he stressed the last few words gently. "Glad you're all right, Rose," he added, quickly hugging her. He jerked his head at Jack, and with a last hug, they walked out of the women's chamber, deep in conversation.

Rose turned to Maira and Lymhi; she exhaled slowly, a grin forming. "What do you reckon? They know?" her accomplices shrugged and laid their needlework down. "Guess we'll know what's going on when Dernan and her patrol return,"

* * *

The Doctor and Jack sidled into the back of the training chamber. The Other stood on the natural balcony from which Rose and Jack had watched the battle between the two Time Lords almost a week ago. The Gallifreyan rebels were gathered and separated into patrols consisting of twenty men. All of them faced the balcony attentively, standing in neat columns.

"Go! Prepare yourselves! We fight in four days!" the Other finished fiercely. Sombrely, the forty patrols marched out, whilst the Doctor and Jack waited to one side. Soon, the vast chamber was filled with the echoes of retreating feet, and only the five of them remained.

The Other nodded briefly at the Doctor as the Triumvirate stopped in front of them.

"I have need to return to my home outside of the rebellion," the Other stated quietly, resting one hand on his ever present weapon. "I would like you to accompany me," he added. The Doctor frowned.

"Is that wise?" the Time Lord questioned, glancing worriedly at the other members of the Triumvirate. One shoulder rose and fell in a brief shrug and a small smile curled the Other's lips.

"I have to keep an eye on you somehow, Doctor," he joked "I will inform you more about your tasks later on," he added, his smile broadening into an all too familiar, almost manic grin.


End file.
